miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:SzygoraNysz/Złe Oko/@comment-28764669-20190630201345
Okej, a więc nadeszła ta wiekopomna chwila… Weszłam na Nyszełowe opko! Rychło w czas, bo Złe Oko zadebiutowało 6 grudnia :v A więc teraz szykuj się na serię komentarzy, w których nie przekażę za dużo merytorycznych rzeczy, a raczej będą przypominać łotpadowe myśli do każdego akapitu! So, jedziemy z tym koksem! *le ja zaczyna czytać pierwszy rozdział* Zło nigdy nie śpi, zdecydowanie. WC jest w końcu gotowy akumować nawet dzieci, którym śnią się koszmary lub nie chcą iść spać, więc no. Ten człowiek nie ma co robić ze swoim życiem xD A przez to wszystko gość nie daje się nawet wyspać własnemu synowi xD Ach, Biedronka przemykająca dachami :D Chyba w każdym opku pojawia się ten motyw. Nie żeby to coś złego było, bo w serialu też pomykają dachami, a i moje opko nie jest wolne od tych nieszczęsnych paryskich dachów. Ciekawe, jak często gołębie zostawiają na nich niespodzianki :D Dobrze, że biegła do swojego balkonu… Ale bym się śmiała, gdyby przez przypadek pomyliła balkony, odmieniła się, a tam jakaś babcia z bezsennością zobaczyła Marynatę i takie wut, kim ty jesteś, a ta by się wygadała, że jest Biedrą. <--- pomysł na kolejne ff, nie ma co, czas zanotować Widzisz, Marynata? Spać trza, a nie latać po dachach! Zostaw Ty już te dachy! Albo może jednak nie, bo wtedy WC rozwali Paryż :v W sumie to czy WC się spodziewa, że tymi nocnymi atakami zaskoczy Biedrę i Kota i wykażą się taką nieostrożnością, że będzie w stanie zabrać im miracula? W sumie ciekawe… Teoria warta rozważenia. Serialowa Marynata jest głupsza od Twojej, to pewne. Serialowej nawet przez myśl by nie przemknęło, że samo pokonywanie złoczyńców nie wystarczy, żeby pokonać WC, jeli tylko on sam się nie znudzi tą walką. A raczej się nie znudzi, bo to desperat (mam nadzieję, że nie ściągnę tu Singri na wykład z Agrestologii xD). Ale tak poza tym, ciekawi mnie, jak wyglądało wyrzucenie Marynaty z klasy przez panią Mendeleiev. Bo w sumie wtedy musiała pewnie przepisać notatki, a hej, w sumie kogo obchodzi, że Alya miała, mogła pójść do Adriena… Tikki Wsparcie Duchowe do boju! I tak ją podziwiam, ja po dziewięciu godzinach snu bywam jak zombie, a jakbym miała tylko godzinę, to w życiu bym nie wstała… Marynata do boju! A na pytania co do bezsenności mogłaby odpowiedzieć, że została wciągnięta przez anime… W końcu podobno Adrien ogląda, więc gdyby się o tym dowiedziała, możliwe, że sama by zaczęła, by poznać gusta swego Adrienka :D Można być lekko nieprzytomnym? XD W sumie pewnie można, ale jakoś mnie to rozśmieszyło :V A tam, Adrien, Gabryś by Cię nie rozpoznał, nawet jak odmieniłbyś się przy nim. W końcu po kimś masz swoją głupotę, nie? Marynata prawie zasnęła na stojąco, hehe… Aż mi się Misiek przypomniał, choć w momencie, gdy to pisałeś, jeszcze cię na Wakfu nie zindoktrynowałam… Ale skoro nie zauważyła Adriena, to chyba faktycznie była zmęczona xD Okej, gość mówi samemu sobie, żeby sobie spojrzał w oczy. Pierwsza myśl: ma coś nie tak z głową. Druga: introwertyk i nieśmiały w dwustu procentach. Stawiam cały mój milion na drugą opcję. „Będziesz mieć masę nowych kumpli, znajdziesz sobie najlepszego przyjaciela, największego rywala, i może nawet znajdziesz sobie... w końcu... jakąś…” Ta, marzenia… Wszyscy wiemy, że takie plany nie wypalają, jeśli jesteś aspołecznym ziemniakiem. A teraz muszę to zacytować: NIECH SIĘ DZIEJE WOLA NIEBA, Z NIĄ SIĘ ZAWSZE ZGADZAĆ TRZEBA. Ramen. Adrien jako nowy budzik Marynaty? Rozważmy taką opcję… Aż sobie wyobraziłam, jak w telewizji mówią, że marka Gabriel wypuściła nową serię budzików z podobizną Adriena, a czynnik budzący spełnia melodia grana przez niego na fortepianie oraz jego „anielski głos” albo coś w ten deser xD Wtedy to Marynata by chyba ani razu nie zaspała xDD Właśnie, Adrien, co ty tu broisz? Dobre pytanie. Nagła taka ważka? Czemu od razu skojarzyło mi się z Ellełową Tajemnicą Miraculów? A, i czy Adrien zaczyna się zamieniać w męską wersję Marynaty, czy po prostu jest zmęczony? XD O, typowa scena przedstawiania nowego ucznia! No, chłopak raczej jest młody, skoro chodzi z nimi do klasy xDD Bo chyba nie wcisnęliby tam, no nie wiem, czterdziestolatka? Choć to mogłoby być zabawne: czterdziestolatek jako uczeń robi sensację w jednym z paryskich gimnazjów! Ale kurczę, Ell z tym, że Alain to taki Nico di Angelo zdecydowanie miała rację. Bardzo cicho, czyli że ustały nawet oddechy? W sumie ciekawi mnie, jaki jest Twój pogląd na to, co oznacza bardzo cicho. A Chloé mnie nie dziwi, to bardzo w jej stylu. Skoro nawet w czasie ataku Postraszycielki potrafiła malować paznokcie… Zainteresowania i marzenia? A co to? Wszyscy umrzemy, na co to komu! No i przyjaźń, to też nie jest nikomu potrzebne. No, chyba że internetowa. „Lubię różne rzeczy, nie ma sensu wymieniać wszystkich” - Alain, jesteś mym nowym mistrzem. Onie, czyżby Alain był tak naprawdę jakąś Elsą czy czymś w tym rodzaju? D: OKEJ! A więc pierwszy rozdział przeczytany. Co mogę powiedzieć? W sumie się nie za dużo jeszcze dzieje, ale to dopiero wprowadzenie. Czyta się przyjemnie, wydaje mi się, że postacie kanoniczne zgadzają się ze sobą z serialu (ale jestem beznadziejna w ocenianiu takich rzeczy, więc no). Wprowadzenie Alaina od razu wskazuje na to, że będzie ważny, hehe. Ale tak ogólnie to go już nawet lubię, taki trochę emoś. Jedyne, co mi się rzuciło w oczy, to brak przecinka w jednym zdaniu: Jeśli koleżanki i koledzy bliżej cię poznają na pewno łatwiej będzie ci się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. - po „poznają” powinien być przecinek. A więc (podobno nie powinno się tak zaczynać zdania, ale kij z tym) tak ogólnie to fajniusie, dobrze, że mnie Ell zmuszała do czytania tak długo, aż się z to zabrałam xD Lecę czytać nexta i wyprodukować kolejnego bezwartościowego koma, yay!